She Wolf
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: Otsana Wolf has a secret, one that no one can find out about. But someone see's her hunting one night,and reports it to Dumbledore. Now she has to be careful every night so none of her friends, or enemies see her. But how long can that last?
1. Prologue

In the middle of the night, a 13 year-old African-American girl was wondering into the Forbidden Forest after curfew. I bet your wondering why, isn't it dangerous after dark? Well not if **YOU'RE **the danger. This girl's name was Otsana Wolf, and she was a she-wolf. I know your thinking she turns into a frightening person/animal thing, like Professor Lupin, instead she turns, but still looks human. She grows brown, the color of her skin, dog ears through her long black hair, a brown and white collie dog tail, and her eyes glow red, very different from her everyday black. And instead of changing only on full moons, it happens every night. So she sneaks out of the Gryffindor girls dormitories, and comes to the forest to hunt. Then goes back after midnight. She's been doing this for 3 years without getting caught or seen, but tonight was the one night, where someone saw her.


	2. Part 1

Otsana's POV

The next morning I awoke before any one else. I went to the bathroom to look at myself. I leaned on the sink and sighed. The girls say I'm beautiful with my long black wavy hair, flawless light brown skin, mahogany-black eyes, and a perfect curvy figure. Dumbledore says I'm kind since I help everyone, including the stuck-up Slytherins. The teachers say I'm smart, I'm the second best student in the school behind my best friend, Hermione Granger. The guys say I'm really sporty, I'm the second best player in Qudditch behind Harry Potter another one of my friends.

I even get compliments from Professor Snape and he hates Gryffindors and know-it-alls. Though with all those compliments I still only see a terribly deadly monster, but it's who I am, so I'll live with it. I got dressed in my school uniform and walked out of the bathroom. All the other girls were still asleep, even Hermione who's usually up after me. I walked down the stairs of the girl dormitories, picked up a book, _Werewolves: And Where To Find Them_, and sat down on the couch.

An hour later, Hermione came down the stairs. "Hey Otsana. Your up earlier than usual." she said. I laughed, as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah I went to bed a little earlier last night." I half lied. I went to bed, but went to hunt after everyone was asleep.

"Okay," she then notice the book in my hands, "Hey that's my book." she said surprised.

"Can I borrow it, please?" I asked.

"Sure. I already read it." she said casually. I looked at her skeptically, then sighed.

"How many times?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Four." she said. Then we broke out into a laughing fest. Harry and Ron came down the stairs of the boys dormitories.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron. Hermione and I looked at each other then back at Ron.

"Nothing." we said together. After a while the four of us went to breakfast in the Great Hall. We went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and I next to each other, and Ron and Harry next to each other. Ten minutes later Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning students I hope you all had a good night sleep." he said.

"Or good night hunt." I mumble.

"What did you say, Otsana?" asked Harry turning to look at me.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Then he turned back around to look at Dumbledore again, and so did I.

"Though today I must tell you that all students are not aloud in the Forbidden Forest after hours. Last night from an unknown source I learned that we have a she-wolf in the forest and probably in the castle." he said. My blood ran cold. _Someone saw me last night, oh no! _I thought to myself. Everyone in the Hall broke out in whispers, even the teachers.

"What's a She-Wolf?" asked Harry. Hermione turned to him.

"Harry, She-Wolves are horrible creatures. They are the most dangerous right after Dementors." she said. Her comment hurt, but it was true.

"What do they do?" he asked.

"They are sort of like veelas since they attract men. They are beautiful women during the daytime, but when night comes and they see the moon they change, they grow dog ears and a tail, and their eyes glow red, and even though they look like there human form there un recognizable unless seen fazing. They are fast, strong, and eat everything except humans cause they don't know if they're a she-wolf or werewolf as well, but if they learn they're not they'll attack and since no one here is either of those creatures were all in danger. The only way they won't attack is if you're their mate or know you as a friend in there full human form." Hermione said. After the whispers died down everyone turned back to Dumbledore.

"Now don't be alarmed, I just want you all to be careful." he said. After that and a few more hours of breakfast it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's my favorite class because I know Professor Lupin is werewolf, kind of like me. When we walked in the classroom we saw a big brown wardrobe and all the desk at the side of the room.

"Okay class today you'll be going up against Boggarts." said Professor Lupin. We all lined up and I ended up being 4th right in front of Harry. The three people in front of me went, Ron's greatest fear was a giant spider he put skates on it, Padama's was a snake that she turned into a jack-in-the-box, and Neville's was Professor Snape who he put his grandma's clothes on. Then it was my turn. The boggart them turned into my greatest fear, myself in she-wolf form. Luckily no one knew who it was.

"_Riddiculos_." I said quickly then it turned into a small dog. I walked away quickly and went to the back of the line. When Harry went that's where it stop as his greatest fear was a Dementor. Professor Lupin ran and stood in front of him, and the boggart turned to a full moon. Thankfully it doesn't have the same effects as the real moon, or we'd have a werewolf and a she-wolf on our hands.

"Okay everyone you may go that's enough for today." Professor Lupin said. I tried to get out as fast as I could but sadly I wasn't quick enough. "Miss Wolf could you stay." I turned back around and walked back. When the last student was out he stood from his desk.

"I know you're the she-wolf." he said flat out. Wow, this guy really knows how to bring it on thick.

"So you're the one who saw me last night?" I asked casually.

"No, Dumbledore told me what he heard earlier this morning, since he knows I'm a werewolf." he said.

"So now what? Your going to turn me in to the Ministry of Magic, so they can lock me up?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. I know how it feels to be a creature that's half-human. Thought I wanted to ask you if I keep your secret you'll keep mine. Though I think Hermione Granger's on to something." he said the last part amused and I giggled.

"Yeah I think she is cause she's read a book about our kind four times." I said. He laughed along with me. Then I continued. "You know in the book about my kind they list us as fives but if I were to rate us, I would put us as a 3. Were still dangerous but I've never killed a wizard in my life and were actually very nice once you get to know us." I said. Professor Lupin and I kept discussing are 'other-halves' as we like to call them, for a long time. Then it was time for Potions class.

When I walked in I wasn't even close to late since Snape wasn't even there yet. I looked around and notice everyone had another person sitting next to them. Hermione with Harry, Ron with Lavender, Parvati with Neville, Parkinson with Zabini, and Crabbe with Goyle. The only place left was with Draco Malfoy. This day just keeps getting better! Note the sarcasm! I walked over to his desk and sat down next to him. "Hello Otsana." he said casually.

"Hello Draco." I responded. He and I are not friends, but we are on good terms. Since I'm a pure-blood my family and I always go to there parties. So I end up seeing him a lot.

"So what's up She-Wolf?" Draco said.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"That's what your name means, she-wolf, like mine means dragon." he explained.

"Oh yeah. Not much, Dragon. Same old, same old." I said bored. Then Snape walked into the classroom, and shut the doors.

"Okay class today we'll be making _Lei Lupo Repellente _Italian for She-Wolf Repellent." he stopped talking and scanned the classroom, "Granger what does _Lei Lupo Repellente _do?" he asked her.

"Well _Lei Lupo Repellente _causes a she-wolf great pain when consumed. It will have the same effect even in her human form. Thought when consumed by a normal human they would feel nothing at all. It also helps, as the name says, to repel she-wolves and if she touches you it will cause great pain, and to us it smells sweet, but to a she-wolf it smells like blood." she explained.

"Exactly, now I want each of your groups to make the potion then try it out on your partner. Begin." Snape said. Now I'm in trouble, Draco's going to have to be the one to try it. I turned to him.

"Draco I'm going to get the ingredients and we'll try the potion out on you okay." I said. I didn't give him a chance to answer since I walked away and got the ingredients.

Draco's POV

Otsana walked of before I could answer. I wonder why she's so persistent to use it on me. I do think some of these teachers are taking this a bit out of hand though. It's not that big of a deal me seeing a she-wolf. When she came back she notice me staring at her.

"What, Draco?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said.

"Okay so we need to pour in half a bottle of moon beam dust, a small amount of wolf bane, and a drop of unicorn's blood. It should be a gold color when were done." she said. I did exactly that and a sweet smell filled the air and a gold liquid was in the cauldron.

"Wow that smells really sweet." I said. She sniffed the air.

"Yeah really sweet." she said.

Otsana's POV

I smelt tons of blood in the room and it was making me woozy. I collapsed silently in my chair. "Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just use the potion." I said waving him off. He drank the potion and stood there.

"Now the partner without the potion touch your partner. Don't worry no harm will come to you." Snape said. He was watching Draco and I, and I have a weird feeling he knows more that he let on. I held out my hand and touch Draco. I searing pain went through my whole body but I was trying not to scream out loud so I bit my bottom lip and it started to bleed a little. "You may remove your hands now." Snape said after 3 minutes, but it felt more like three hours. When I pulled my hand off, the pain stopped. I looked at my hand and saw a small moon shaped burn.

After all my other classes and lunch, I went to the Great Hall for dinner. When I got there every one stop talking and looked at me. I quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked curiously.

"Every one found out about what the boggart turned into when you went up to it." she said.

"Have you ever seen one Otsana, other than in class today?" asked Ron enthusiastically.

"Yes, I have Ron." I responded. Then stupidly I looked up and saw the moon. I quickly got up and ran outside, not knowing someone was fallowing me. In the distance I could hear Hermione and Harry yelling at Ron. How I was probably still sore about it and things like that. When I was finally got out of the castle I went to my clearing in the forest. I was changing, my tail came out of my skirt and my ears out of my head and my vision got blurry then cleared.

"So you're the she-wolf. Should have know, that's what your name mean anyway Otsana, and the way you reacted in Potions class kind of gave you away." said a very familiar voice. I turned around quickly to see Draco Malfoy.

"Draco wh-what a-are you d-doing here?" I asked nervously. He kept coming closer and I kept moving back.

"Why are you moving back _I_ should be scared of _you_ not the other way around." he said. Then I ran into the trees hiding behind one.

"So are you the one who saw me yesterday night?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." he said. The I ran again rustling the leaves.

"Are you going to turn me in?" I asked.

"No." he said. I moved again this time I climbed into a tree. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Come this way." said seductively. Then I figured out something I hadn't tried to hurt him yet and he's not my friend. He's my mate! Ah crap! He came towards the sound of my voice, he was a few feet away but close. I came down hanging on the tree branch with my legs. "You know something?" I asked grabbing his face gently.

"What?" he replied.

"I haven't tried to kill you yet." I said. His eyes widened and I giggled. "But I'm not gunna, cause….you're my mate Draco." I said. He backed away a bit, then I jumped down from the tree. "Are you frightened?" I asked.

"No." he responded. That was a surprise. The next thing he did was surprising as well. He kissed me! He wrapped his arms around waist, and I put my arms around his neck. He pushed me up against the tree kissing roughly. Then he pulled away.

"Draco I think you should go, before someone get's suspicious." I said. He nodded and walked away. So I continued to hunt. When I was done hunt it was really late at night so headed to the Gryffindor Tower and climbed it. Though once again someone saw her…and Draco.


End file.
